Out of My League
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: "But for some reason, in everyone else's," James thought bitterly. Set in Lost & Found universe, with smut, hence the rating.


**Just a little oneshot between the end of Lost & Found and the start of its sequel. This was going to be the last chapter of that story, but then I cam up with the Halloween thing and I liked that better but I still kept this. You don't have to read L&F to get this, you just need to know that James is a criminalist and Kendall is a former prostitute who once ated his pimp called Sean. Hope you like!**

James could barely find the energy to ride the elevator up to the second floor. His back and legs ached, along with his feet. His eyes seemed to be permanently watery and stinging from staring at a computer screen for about three hours, and he had a headache that made every step pure agony. He was emotionally and physically drained. Normally, he loved work. He actually did something good for the community. But, God, sometimes people just didn't get that. They were so uncooperative when he asked them any questions. And all this stupid legal shit — sometimes he really, really hated lawyers.

He trooped down the hallway and pulled out his keys. It took him at least three tries to actually get the key in and unlock the door. When he walked in and re-locked the door after himself, he wasn't surprised to see only a lamp on the table by the couch switched on. It was 11:30 when he left the office, then there had been the late-night traffic; God only knew what time it was now. How many hours extra had he worked over these stupid cases? It hurt his head just to try and contemplate it.

He threw all his stuff on the kitchen table, then he walked into his room and opened the door. A smile appeared on his tired face at the sight before him. Kendall was asleep in their bed, an image of perfection and, funnily enough, innocence. The pillows were propped up behind him, and he was only half lying down, an open book facedown in his lap. He must've passed out waiting for James to come home. It was times like this when the brunette told himself he shouldn't be complaining, because his life really was more than fine so long as he had Kendall.

He sat down next to his sleeping boyfriend, picking the book up and placing it on the nightstand. Then, knowing leaving Kendall like this would end with him having a stiff neck in the morning, he slid his arms around Kendall's body, lifting him forward before pushing the pillows down and laying him down properly. Kendall stirred at the movement, and his green eyes fluttered open. "Hi," he whispered sleepily, sitting up with a small smile. "You're back. How was work?"

James sighed, running his fingers along Kendall's cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Well, it sucked, really."

Kendall gave a sympathetic smile, running his hand up and down James's back soothingly. "Alright, what happened?"

James sighed. "Well, we're on this assault case, and I swear to God it's the biggest load of shit I've ever dealt with. The suspect's lawyer, Michael Foley, he's a nightmare." James gave a frustrated groan.

Kendall climbed out from under the covers and knelt behind James, moving his hands up and rubbing gently on his shoulder blades. He kissed the back of his neck gently as he lightly kneaded his shoulders with the tips of his fingers. "Go on, babe. Let it out."

So he did. "We just can't beat him! He's able to win everyone around and he's got all this information and we have no idea how the hell he got it! Plus there's the only witnesses we have that are completely useless, they won't tell us anything!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration and anger. "I just want to punch him in the face! He's just the most annoying person I've ever met in my life. And the asshole he's defending is gonna get away with everything, now."

Kendall really didn't know what to say to make James feel better as he rubbed at his shoulders a little more firmly. "Well, maybe you could investigate him."

"Huh?" James's head twisted slightly to look at him with puzzled eyes.

"You know. Sometimes it's the lawyers that need to be checked on."

"Hmm, maybe. But he'd probably find out, knowing him."

"Well, I guess so." Kendall kissed James on the cheek. "Go to bed, Jamie. Judging by what I've heard, you'll need energy tomorrow." He stood up from the bed. "Now, you're going to change out of your sweaty clothes while I make you some tea. Then we'll go to bed, ok?"

James heaved himself off the bed and changed his clothes while Kendall went and made him a cup of tea, which often helped him relax and get to sleep. They went into bed together, but after the brunette had fallen asleep, Kendall crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. As he expected, he found a copy of James's case report in his bag. He read through every page briefly, then took pictures of other passages with the camera of his phone. He'd read it later. There was no information on Michael Foley except his phone number, so he gritted his teeth and grabbed the phonebook, flicking through it until he found him. The address caught his attention; 34 King's View. Hmm.

Having found all he needed, Kendall went back to bed with a smile on his face. Sometimes cops were just too technical to get the job done.

The next morning Kendall kissed James goodbye and said, "I'm meeting some friends later so I mightn't be here when you get home tonight. Good luck at work, ok?"

Kendall got home from college and began putting his plan together in the late afternoon. He picked up everything he needed on his way home, talking into his phone the whole time. At six in the evening, he was ready.

Kendall ran his fingers through his dark brown bangs, having temporarily dyed it and dried it only fifteen minutes ago. He was sporting a golden tan that looked completely out of place to him, along with dark blue contacts. He stood in front of the full-length mirror, wearing a pair of minuscule black shorts that had seemed to come in really handy so many times, along with those boots and thigh high netted stockings that went with them. He grabbed James's black overcoat and pulled it on over his half-naked form, buttoning it up carefully. He picked up his two little tiny plastic packets, one with a couple of little mints, the other with Zolpidem pills. They both looked almost identical, only someone examining them in close detail would notice the difference. This was really all he needed to carry out his plan.

He walked to King's View, taking the instructed route up to the third floor. Having reached the right apartment, he took a deep breath. He just needed to put every ounce of hooker charm he had into this. Kendall raised his fist and knocked on the door. No going back now. He moved one hand up to the top buttons of his coat, the other remaining in his pocket with the pills. It took less than a minute for the door to open. The man standing there was wearing a wife-beater and sweatpants, and looked like he'd just got out of bed. It was hard to believe he'd been sitting in an office all businesslike probably less than an hour ago. He grunted, "Yeah?"

Kendall just smirked, pulling the pills in their little packet out of his pocket, holding them up. "Hey, honey. You look bored." He walked inside the apartment, knowing he was getting somewhere when the shabby lawyer stepped back to give him room as he shut the door behind him. Kendall unbuttoned the coat, pulling it off and tossing it aside, resting a hand on his hip and holding the pills up again. "You wanna party with me?"

Michael Foley looked mesmerised, and Kendall knew he'd won.

* * *

><p>James rested his elbows on the desk the next morning, his head in his hands. He had a headache again. This case really wasn't getting anywhere. He was honestly thinking of telling Gustavo they should make a deal. Michael was just way too quick for them.<p>

Then there was a knock on his office door. He looked up, trying to see who it was as he said, "Come in."

Kendall walked inside, messenger bag hanging off his shoulder as usual. "Look at you, all sophisticated in your cute little office." He shut the door after himself as James got to his feet and walked over, kissing him briefly before stepping back and leaning against his desk.

"You're adorable in those," Kendall said, smiling sweetly as he pointed at the thick-framed glasses James used for reading. "Anyway, I came here to give you something, or tell you. Whatever. It's about that lawyer, Michael Foley."

"Oh." James was puzzled. "What about him?"

Kendall had a mysterious grin on his face. "Well, I checked him out, since you said you wouldn't. I found out a lot, and he's none the wiser." Kendall giggled. "The whole thing was such a rush. Now I get why you love your job."

James was still trying to grasp that Kendall had gone and investigated someone without telling him, then he suddenly shut his eyes in a grimace, taking his reading glasses off. "Kendall, please tell me you didn't do anything illegal."

Kendall racked his brains, thinking aloud. "Well, there was no breaking and entering, he let me in, I didn't steal anything. And the drugs didn't really count because they're prescription . . ."

"You _drugged_ him?" James's mouth fell open in horror. "You drugged a lawyer? Are you nuts?"

To James's amazement, Kendall just burst into laughter. "Relax, Jamie. It was only Zolpidem. You know, sleeping pills? He's prescribed to them, so it doesn't look out of place. It was nothing serious, it's just gonna look like he took some pills and fell asleep with a glass of wine." He shrugged. "And I made myself pretty unrecognisable. No big deal."

James really wanted to say that it was a big deal, but instead he asked, "How did you pull it all off?"

Kendall shrugged with a smile. "It was easy, really. I just had to make a few calls. My friend Jason lives in the same apartment complex as Michael, and he let me know the best way to get in without being noticed. Plus, he's dating Michael's sister's boyfriend's cousin, so he got me the sister's number, and she let me know a lot. She's got a grudge against him, it turns out. She told me he used sleeping medication. He lives in a shabby enough area and I thought that was strange, so I asked around and it turns out he's been spending most of his cash buying meth from a drug dealer who lives nearby." He pulled some sheets of paper out of his bag. "This is why I went to his apartment. I took photos of all these emails he'd printed out for safety. And, guess who the dealer is?"

He handed the stuff over and James glanced at it briefly. "The suspect's cousin?"

"Yup. Plus, the dealer gave him some software to hack into your system, so he could keep his client out of jail. That's how he got so much information."

James still couldn't figure out how Kendall had managed to gather all this. But he smiled. "This is awesome. But, the thing is, because of the way we got all this, we can't use it against him in court."

"Then don't use it in court, duh. Blackmail him."

"Kendall . . . seriously, how the actual fuck . . .?"

"Jamie, I've done this before. It's not as difficult as you think."

James couldn't help laughing at this. "You're amazing, you know that?" He bit his lip, resting the sheets of paper on his desks. "It's actually kind of turning me on."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I thought you might say that." He moved over to the door and windows of James's office and pulled the blinds shut, effectively blocking anyone in the hallway from seeing inside. He walked back over to James and wound an arm around his neck, kissing him softly.

James moaned softly as Kendall ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He pulled back slightly, their lips barely touching. "Kendall, as much as I'm loving this," he murmured huskily. "I'd be eaten alive for this."

Kendall laughed against his lips. "Babe, I'd never have sex with you in your office. It would be so unprofessional."

James tried not to look too disappointed. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you want," he replied breezily, running his other hand through James's hair and giving him another quick kiss.

James stumbled backwards and fell onto his wheeled chair. As he pulled Kendall down onto his lap, the chair rolled backwards and thudded against the wall, jarring his muscles. But he ignored it as he kissed Kendall hungrily, his tongue crashing against the blonde's. Yes, maybe this was reckless and totally not like him, but he was only human. He cupped his boyfriend's ass through his jeans as Kendall moaned and slid his hands under James's shirt, scraping at his stomach and chest with his fingernails and pinching his nipples. Then Kendall's hands were unbuttoning his jeans and reaching inside them to grab at his manhood, and James groaned as he slid his hands under the blonde's jeans and boxers, roughly caressing the flesh of his ass, before sliding his fingers between his cheeks and pressing them against his hole, rubbing at him teasingly.

Kendall was pumping him slowly, fingers tickling the tip and kneading the head, his lips and teeth lightly scraping off James's neck. Then he squirmed out of James's lap, taking hold of James's wrists and pulling his hands out of his jeans. "You're leaving?" James asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

Kendall smiled, taking hold of one of James's legs and pulling him over on the chair, before getting down on his knees in front of him and pushing his legs apart. He pulled James's pants down a little further and pulled his dick out, leaning his hands on James's knees and leaning forward to take the brunette's whole dick in his mouth. James threw back his head and moaned, mouth hanging open in pleasure. God, he loved Kendall's mouth so much.

Then, as if in a nightmare, he heard a knock on the office door. His eyes widened in horror. Oh shit, no. "James? Are you in there?"

"Uh . . . just a second!" James called back, before looking down at Kendall who just looked at him innocently. Then he shuffled backwards on his knees under the desk, pulling James along until his lower body was completely hidden away. "Just act natural," he whispered with a wink.

"Come in!" James called, and Gustavo walked inside. "James, we're heading over to talk with Michael Foley in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll . . ." James's eyes widened and let out a startled squeak when he felt something wet and wet and warm wrap around his cock again. "I'll be there," James managed to gasp as he felt Kendall's tongue slide along the underside of his dick.

"What's up with you?" Gustavo demanded, frowning.

"I . . . I've just got a stomach ache is all. I'll meet you in the lobby." James gasped as he felt Kendall suck harder on his cock, teeth scraping off it lightly. Oh God, if his boss knew his boyfriend was there, under the desk, giving him a blowjob . . . it almost scared the brunette senseless.

But Gustavo just rolled his eyes and left the room, slamming the door behind him. James groaned as Kendall gave one last tug at his dick, and then he was coming into his boyfriend's mouth, hands shaking weakly. He pushed himself back on the chair and stuffed himself back onto his boxers, buttoning his jeans up with fumbling fingers. Kendall looked up at him from his place still under the desk. "Do you have any tissues?" he asked, licking his lips.

James handed him a packet, raising his eyebrows at the creamy white mess on the floor. He knew well it wasn't his. Kendall laughed at his expression as he cleaned it up and tossed the tissues away. "What can I say? Doing it in public places gets me going."

"Well, good for you." James pulled Kendall to his feet. "Seriously, you have no idea how much trouble I'd be in if we got caught."

Kendall smirked as he buttoned up his own jeans. "Well, that's what makes it fun. I never get caught." He winked cheerfully, before walking towards the door. "I've got a lecture in thirty minutes, so I'm gonna head. See you later."

When Kendall was gone, James left his office and went to meet Gustavo with the information Kendall had given him. "Kendall got all this," he said after he'd explained every detail to Gustavo. "But we won't be able to use it in court, that's the only problem."

Gustavo was grinning as he said, "We can work something out, no problem." He always got that smile on his face when he knew he was gonna catch the bad guy. "I like that Kendall of yours, dog. Even if, well, his profession is jumping in and out of bed with every guy in the city."

"It _was_ his profession," James corrected him.

And then it hit him. That was what Kendall did. In and out of bed with so many men. Sure, he'd told James he would stop, but then he'd gone out again all night, sleeping with more people. How did James know he wasn't doing it again? And what were the odds that he'd had sex with Michael too, just to get information? Especially with the way he'd come home, the way he was dressed. Michael wouldn't just randomly take those drugs, there must've been something in it for him.

James was distracted the rest of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about it; Kendall and Sean. Kendall and Matt. Kendall and Michael. Kendall and about five thousand other men. Rich men, poor men, married men, single men, black men, European men, druggies or doctors, what did it matter? He'd probably messed around with them all at some point. All he had to do was walk past them and heads would be turning, probably because half of them remembered him from hotel rooms or the backseat of their car! It drove him demented to think about it, to try and stop the images appearing in his head. But the more he tried to think of other things, the more his insecurities bothered him. He'd probably qbeen scarred for life by a vision of walking in on Kendall and Carlos tangled together on his bed, or the worse one, Kendall and Gustavo. Ugh. Then there was him and Benny; well, why not? Benny had said he was tempted by him, like so many others were, Gustavo was all, "Oohh, I like Kendall," then Carlos, with his, "Dude, he's hot, he's totally out of your league . . ."

_Out of your league. But for some reason, in everyone else's,_ James thought bitterly as he returned home that evening. Kendall looked up from his spot at the kitchen counter and grinned when he saw him. "Hey, Jamie." He moved over and kissed him on the cheek. "Was work good for you?"

"Huh? Oh. We made a deal with Michael," James replied vaguely. "His client got three years."

"That's great, babe." Kendall winked at him before moving back behind the counter. "Dinner's almost finished."

As they ate, James's mind darkened again. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He just couldn't believe it; Michael, that asshole he absolutely hated, in bed with Kendall. The image seemed glued to the inside of his eyelids. Kendall lying there, moaning and screaming the way he did with James as Michael fucked him, their lips crashing together, that jerk's hands all over his boyfriend's body—

"James, are you ok?" Kendall was watching him with concern.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're not eating, and you're really quiet."

"Oh. I'm fine." James went back to his broody thoughts as he got up and went to get a glass of water.

"Jamie, is this about what happened earlier? I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have been that reckless where you work . . ."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," James snapped before he could stop himself.

He heard the scrape of a chair across the floor and then Kendall was standing next to him. "Ok, what's this all about?"

"Michael Foley!" James snarled, turning around to face him. "He didn't just take drugs with no benefit! Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Or did you think I wouldn't care even if you slept with a guy I hate?"

Kendall looked startled and replied, "I never slept with Michael. I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, you say that! But the fact is I have no idea what went on between you two, and I'm sick of everyone wanting to fuck with you and then you just going along with it! I mean, before you said you'd stop and then you didn't! How do I know that you've stopped now? How do I know you're not cheating on me with random strangers?"

"James, I'd never cheat on you!"

"You did it to Sean. What makes me any different?" James demanded. "You know what's funny? I can almost understand him now, the way I see them looking and you looking back like some dumb slut!"

As James stopped to catch his breath, he saw a hurt look appear in Kendall's eyes for a moment. He felt a stab of guilt, but he was too angry and upset to care.

Then Kendall looked angry too, eyes darkening. "Don't you dare tell me how to live my life, James!" he shouted, that unhappy look still there. "I've already told you I love you, and that I'm done with all this, and if you're determined not to trust me, then I can learn to deal with that. But don't you ever criticise me and what choices I make!"

"Everyone I've ever been with thought they could tell me what to do," Kendall continued angrily. "Well, they can't, and neither can you." He spun on his heels and stormed away. The bedroom door slammed behind him.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the counter. That didn't go very well. After about ten minutes of standing there, he began to clear up the table and did the washing up, dragging it out just so he had something to do. But eventually everything was finished. He took a deep breath and headed towards his and Kendall's room. It was almost midnight and he was tired, and Kendall couldn't keep him out anyway, could he? He opened the door and peered in. The lights were out, and Kendall was curled up under the sheets with his back to the door, only a tuft of blonde hair visible.

James cleared his throat. "Um, Kendall? Yeah, I don't expect you to answer me. But, um, maybe I overreacted a little. I mean, you only went to Michael to help me. And I just, I get insecure when there's so many other guys out there above me, and they want you too, and it hurts. Especially when you sleep with them, even if it is for money. But, I guess if it's what you want to do, I shouldn't stop you."

There was no answer. James sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting down. After a moment he lifted the sheets off Kendall's head only to discover that he hadn't heard a word James said, because he was asleep. James gave a long, exhausted sigh. Then he noticed Kendall's phone curled up in his fist. He gently pried it out of his hand, and was leaving it on the nightstand when he caught sight of what was on the screen.

_Goodnight, and don't let him get to you :)_

It was a text message from Logan. After a brief hesitation, he went to the inbox and looked at the other latest messages Kendall had received from him.

_It's just cos he loves you, babe._

And the next.

_Are you angry?_

James sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. So he went to the first message sent that day by Logan.

_You couldn't just call me? :P_

_So_, James went to the sent box, and started flicking through the entire conversation.

_Hey. Hope I'm not bothering you but I really need to talk to someone._

_You couldn't just call me? :P_

_Don't wanna be overheard. He might be listening_

_Who? What happened?_

_James and me had a fight and he called me a slut._

_What? You're fucking kidding me!_

_Nope :(_

_Why did you fight?_

_I went and got info off a lawyer he hates. I sort of bribed him...and drugged him. :/_

_Lol, dude that's awesome! But you bribed him, with what?_

_Myself._

James gritted his teeth. He knew it all along. That stupid . . .

_So James is upset cos you fucked a guy he doesn't like? Kind of understandable._

_Thank you Logan!_ James thought triumphantly. But then he kept reading.

_I didn't fuck him. He passed out after ten minutes, I made sure nothing actually happened._

_So, the problem?_

_He doesn't believe me and he doesn't trust me, and he called me a dumb slut._

_Well, that was mean._

_I get why he's mad, but I hate that he's just assuming I sleep with everyone. I don't do that anymore._

_Are you angry?_

_I'm hurt. He hurt me, Logie._

_It's just cos he loves you, babe._

_Maybe. But we're not talking now._

_Oh. Well, hang in there, I've gotta go now. :( I'll call you._

_K. Thanks for listening._

James left the messages and put the phone down, biting his lip. After a moment of sitting there watching Kendall sleep, he got up, took off his jeans and got into bed in his jeans and boxers. He moved forward and gave Kendall a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Love you," he whispered, before shifting away slightly and rolling onto his back. He hoped he'd get some sleep.

The next morning when he woke up, Kendall was missing. James furiously told himself not to panic, that Kendall wouldn't leave because of one fight, that he was just gone to school and he'd be back in the evening. When he got to work, he spilled his guts out to Carlos. "I don't know what to do now," he groaned as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Well, obviously you're both in the wrong here. But I think you should apologise," Carlos replied reasonably.

"What? No way! I'm not apologising until he apologises!"

_**MEANWHILE . . . .**_

"I'm not saying sorry until he does," Kendall said stubbornly.

Logan gave an impatient sigh. "It's never gonna end if one of you doesn't make a move."

"Well, it's gonna be him and not me," Kendall insisted.

Logan gritted his teeth and murmured, "Fine. But if this stubbornness doesn't do you any favours, don't come crying to me."

So that was how it went. Every day, James and Kendall completely ignored each other whenever they were at home. James would usually sit and read something, Kendall would be on the phone, chatting cheerfully and occasionally giving James a disdainful glance. It was awful. Neither of them would admit how miserable they were, they were both equally stubborn. Then after a day or two, Kendall decided he would make James apologise. He would drive him to it eventually.

So James would come home, and Kendall would be there with a guy, talking to them happily, and they'd be talking back with hungry eyes. James didn't know most of them, but some he recognised from various places. Some he knew damn well were just Kendall's friends, others he wasn't sure about, which really pissed him off. Other times he'd be sitting at home and Kendall would go shower, only to come back out just wearing a towel loosely draped around his waist. More than once, when James was pretending not to look, the towel would slip off onto the floor and Kendall would bend down to get it. He knew damn well that James was watching him, and clearly used it to his advantage. Well, whatever he was trying to do was working. James found he needed Kendall so desperately now. And it wasn't just sexually either; he missed holding the blonde, and kissing him, talking to him at night before they fell asleep. But he told himself he could hold out a little longer.

Then one Sunday afternoon he saw Kendall sitting at a table outside a little coffee shop with a man James had never seen before. He had a scruffy beard and dark hair. He's not even that handsome, James thought indignantly as he watched them talk with smiling faces. Jesus, the way that guy was looking at him so fondly . . . How old was he anyway? He looked at like he was in his late thirties at least, if not older.

James watched in fury as Kendall stood up and gave the man a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. So now Kendall was seeing a guy at least ten years older than him? Fantastic! James glared at the man as he walked the other way, smiling. James knew Kendall was probably gonna head home now, so he hurried back into his car and drove away.

When he got home, Kendall wasn't there so he sat down with a book and waited. Whether they were talking or not, he was gonna get to the bottom of this. Then Kendall walked in, leaving his stuff hanging on the chair next to James before walking away and disappearing into the bathroom without looking at the brunette once. James sighed. It was as if they were flatmates, two people who just put up with each other. It's not supposed to be like this, he thought angrily, holding the tears in. Why couldn't one of them (not him) just forget about his dignity and apologise?

He heard the shower running for about ten minutes, then it turned off and a few minutes later Kendall walked out, re-dressed and drying his hair with a towel. He glanced briefly at James, before turning his back on him and walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. James bit his lip thoughtfully as he watched Kendall run a comb through his hair as he sipped his drink, still looking anywhere but at him.

James cleared his throat. "Um, I saw you. In town, earlier, with a guy. Who is he?"

Kendall cocked an eyebrow when he looked at him, then put the glass down, sighed and said, "Simon. Simon Leahy."

"Again, I don't know who he is, so . . ."

There was a faint smirk on Kendall's face for a second as he said, "When I worked for Paul, he was the first client I ever had. We're good friends now."

"Of course, everyone you've slept with would want to stay close to you, wouldn't they?" James said sarcastically.

"What does it matter?" Kendall asked defiantly. "I mean, I'm a total slut so it's nothing new, right?"

Ok, that was it. James groaned in frustration, slamming his book onto the table and getting to his feet. "Fine! You want an apology, Kendall? Well, fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I love you, and that I get jealous! I'm sorry that I feel threatened by everybody interested in you, and I'm sorry that I didn't trust you! At the start I didn't care what you were and I still don't! And I'm sorry I called you a slut. It was an impulse thing. I didn't mean it." He stopped, biting his lip and watching Kendall carefully.

Then Kendall smiled sweetly at him. "That's all I wanted to hear." He went over and picked his bag up off the table. "And I'm sorry too. I mean it when I say I'm done, now. I mean, if I ever need to go back and whore again, I will, but I don't need to, so I won't."

"I'm happy with that."

"Good." Kendall's smile widened. "And I love you too, by the way."

James smiled back, moving over and kissing Kendall, pulling him into his arms. He was both shocked and annoyed when Kendall squirmed away from him, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. "Where are you going?" James asked downheartedly.

"I was gonna go get some groceries, I never got a chance earlier." Kendall stopped and watched James for a minute. Then he laughed, rolled his eyes and took his jacket back off, tossing it away and putting his bag down as he walked back over to James. "Don't blame me when you've no cereal tomorrow," he murmured before kissing James and letting him pull him into their room.

Laying down on the bed together, James tugged his shirt off and tossed,it away before pulling Kendall on top of him and kissing him gently, hands on his waist.

"Wait," Kendall murmured, getting off James and kneeling next to him.

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"Why don't I show you exactly what we did?" Kendall suggested, an eyebrow raised up and almost hidden under his bangs. "Just so there's no question about it whatsoever."

James was inclined to say no, that they just forget all about it. But then he realised that since Kendall suggested this, he was probably planning something, or suggesting something. Whichever, it was bound to be interesting either way. "Alright, blondie," he replied with a smirk. "Show me everything."

"Ok. After he took his drugs and we went into his room, it started like this . . ." Kendall climbed up to straddle James's waist again. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

James chuckled fondly, then moaned with wide eyes as Kendall's hand found his crotch, rubbing on it and giving it a squeeze. "God, Kendall . . ."

"What do you want?" Kendall whispered again, pressing an open mouth kiss to James's jaw. "Do you want me to suck you?"

James moaned as the pressure of Kendall's hand increased. "Kendall . . ."

"What if I ride you? Would you like that, baby?"

James's eyes drifted shut as he felt Kendall's lips running along his neck, leaving little kisses and small kitten licks as his hands ran all over his skin. No wonder Michael couldn't resist this.

"And that's it."

James's eyes snapped open. "What?"

Kendall smirked, sitting up and still straddling James's waist. "That's all we did. Then he fell asleep and I gathered my information before cleaning up any evidence that I'd been there." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Well, why don't I show you that too?"

James was just staring up at him with wide eyes, but when Kendall moved to get off him, he was suddenly able to move again and grabbed Kendall by the hips, yanking him back down onto the bed. "Don't you dare," he hissed, shoving his mouth over Kendall's and muffling his giggles, moving to lie on top of him and press their bodies together.

Kendall moaned happily when James's tongue left his mouth and ran down along his neck, nipping him a little on his collarbone before moving down to one of his nipples, giving it a lick before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it gently. Kendall gasped at the feeling, his head thrown back against the pillows.

James moved lower on Kendall's body and tugged every piece of clothing off, throwing it away over his shoulder. He then moved to his own, tugging his jeans and underwear down his legs and kicking them off, finally feeling the cool air hit his erection as he moved to grind his hips against Kendall's.

"Babe, no prep, I need you now," Kendall choked out as he spread his legs, chest heaving with every breath he took.

"Are you sure?" James checked as he got the lube from the drawer of the nightstand.

"Fuck, yes."

After another brief second of hesitation, James covered his cock with lube and pushed inside Kendall, stopping for a second to let him catch his breath. He couldn't help moaning in pleasure when he began to rock his hips against Kendall's, feeling his tight heat around him as he moved a little harder.

"Faster, James," Kendall begged, gasping and moaning as James did what he asked.

James never wanted to fight with Kendall again, ever. It sucked, and even though the make up sex was amazing, it really wasn't worth it. James grasped Kendall's legs and lifted them up over his shoulders as he continued to fuck him, even more turned on at the better view he had of his hard cock sliding quickly in and out of Kendall's tight hole. So fucking hot.

Kendall writhed and moaned loudly, hand practically clawing at James's ass to pull him in deeper. "Oh, James, James! I-I'm s-so close . . . oh God—"

"Let go, baby," James said softly, running one hand along up Kendall's leg to squeeze his ass gently. "I've got you."

One more rough thrust against Kendall's prostate and the blonde lost it with a hoarse scream, spilling out over them and shaking under James's hands. James himself came after two more sloppy thrusts in and out, pulling out and immediately collapsing on top of Kendall, face pressed into the crook of his neck as he got his breath back. After a moment or two, Kendall moved his arms up and weakly pushed James off him, breathing heavily and curling up on his side.

James couldn't help smiling at him, slowly moving forward and wrapping an arm around him, holding him close. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Kendall replied softly, kissing us softly before resting his wad on his chest, hands wrapped around his middle. "I'll never do anything like that again, I swear."

"I'm never going to call you a slut again," James answered. "I'm never going to say anything like that to you, ever. I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay there together on the messy bed, legs tangled together. They would probably have to get up later to eat and clean themselves off, but right now James sure wasn't going anywhere. He had everything he needed.

"Jamie, you wanna know something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Simon Leahy is married," Kendall breathed out against James's chest. "And he has a daughter, Isabel. She's two."

"Why are you telling me this?" James asked, running a hand through the blonde's hair affectionately.

"Because Simon and I never had sex." Kendall was smiling. "His wife was pregnant at the time, but they were fighting a lot and thinking about splitting up. Somehow we both just ended up crying on each other's shoulders. So, then we kept talking and got to know each other. It was nice."

James smiled back. "That's sweet." He leaned forward and kissed Kendall lightly. "Glad this is behind us."

"Yup. Never turn back."

**Welp, I don't know I feel about this. Bits of it I like and others I'm just wondering why the hell I wrote them. Meh, please review! The sequel to Lost & Found will eventually be up, but I don't know when. I have a lot of other stories for the future so I will be busy. Please review!**


End file.
